extraterrestrialfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Berimund Vandalarius
Berimund Vandalarius is a Hunyago carpet-maker. In the Human Readiness Committee, he is known as the Bio-Morph of Spain. Identified as a human named Pablo Edgardo. Born Berimund Vandalarius on Ustrecha in the anoist exarchate. Living in the capital as a carpet-maker. In the 11th century, an attack on the Origem City by a Holy Republic-affiliated individual, riled the anoist faith to declare a 'troid'. Unable to partake since he was still a child, he was forbidden to join his sister and father. His sister never coming back. He would later get to partake in the assassination of Emperor Ordway Nodons, when finding out the attack was a false-flag operation committed under his authority. After Ordway's assassination, Berimund remained as a rheoli. Turning down his initiation into a didoli pobail located on Ustrecha. In response to the Ustrechan massacres that were committed by them. Then he was tasked to become Bardach to a young Lorimund Natan who wanted to leave the anoist faith but could not do it due to his young age. History Resisting the Ustrechan Massacres Berimund, for most of his life, lived with non-morphs who met the requirements to be anoists of the rheoli sect. Eating, playing, and praying together. When news came that the nearby city's non-morph population was exterminated by didoli's, Berimund hid his friends under his home cellar to protect them. Two didoli sagart's then came into his home, searching for his friends. When asked where they were, he simply replied "They left for Mergen." Suspicious, the didoli ransacked through his belongings. Finding nothing. His mother, coming back from harvesting crops, was grabbed by the didoli's fellow assailant. Grabbing her, Berimund kept pleading he didn't know where his friends went. Then grabbed a cup. Scanning it to reveal a liquid only non-morphs can drink. Furious, this didoli grabbed Berimund by his neck. Bringing him to the wall of his home. Again, demanding to know where he hid them. He immediately stopped when stepping on the floor panel that gave a creeking sound. Berimund was then passed to the didoli's assailant. Removing the double-fine carpet to reveal a hidden door under it. One by one, his friends that consisted of a pami, yotha, and skeke were brutally murdered. Horrified of this act, he broke free from one of the didoli's, attempting to rush into the one that killed his friends. Only to be grabbed and thrown against the wall again. Both left and went to resume this 'cleansing'. Trying again to stop them, a captain of the imperial forces came and attempted to stop one of them. Using his rifle to shoot one of them in the back. This did not even phase them as it ricochet off their armor, hitting Berimund in the shoulder. Still hoping to help, Berimund used what remained of his strength to grab a sickle and throw it to the captain. The captain himself went into a close-combat fight. Being able to break open this didoli's sagart helmet. Unfortunately the fight soon became one-sided as the captain was quickly grabbed by another sagart from behind who grabbed his legs then proceeded to rip him in half. Berimund still injured, caught a glimpse of the sagart who had his helmet broke open to see a purple chroma. Notes * Berimund's birth year coincides with the Umayyad conquest of Hispania. Category:Dantanius' Content Category:Testament: Purity Category:Characters Category:Original Content